Dulces pesadillas
by Lenayuri
Summary: Will había sido un buen niño, tal como su madre le había dicho, entonces ¿por qué la vida era así con él? [HL/WG] [Slash]


**Advertencias**: AU!Monster. Sangre/Gore. Maltrato psicológico, físico y sexual implícito (nada gráfico). Angst, Drama, Supernatural, Suspenso, Crime, Romance y final (macabramente) feliz.

**Nota de autora**: Creo que no puedo dar más advertencias sin spoilear algo del fic, así que lo dejo así. Lo escribí a las 3am, no me culpen, las ganas de escribir son así, caprichosas.

Por cierto, **este fanfic participa en el reto de octubre "Monstruos en la casa" del Foro Del slash & el yaoi**. Gracias por leer y comentar.

* * *

**Dulces pesadillas**

Will recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que su vida se volvió en un cúmulo de tristeza y calamidades, donde la luna se convirtió en su fiel compañera. Recordaba también el instante exacto en el que dejó de temerle a la soledad, momento que había quedado grabado en su mente como la herida en su rodilla por haber trepado aquel árbol a los ocho años, cayéndose en la gravilla de la casa de junto.

Sus memorias seguían tan frescas como el momento en el que todo ocurrió.

.

Su madre era una mujer amable pero estricta. No toleraba fiascos o justificaciones para que Will no se comportase como el niño _bueno _que debía ser, por lo tanto, no temía reprenderlo cuando éste no actuaba como ella deseaba. Porque todo buen niño debía obedecer y no ser un ingrato como los demás de su calle.

—Escúchame bien, Will— le dijo su madre una tarde que volvió con los pantalones sucios, el cabello lleno de hojas y la rodilla ensangrentada. Ella no iba a tolerar tener un niño _malo_ en su casa, debía enderezarlo cuanto antes —no debes ser un niño malo ¿de acuerdo? Porque a los niños malos se los lleva el boogeyman— le dijo al pequeño Will de ocho años mientras lavaba su herida.

—¿Un boogeyman?— había preguntado inocentemente, mordiéndose el labio para no resoplar ante el escozor del alcohol en su herida. Era un niño valiente y los niños valientes no se quejan.

—Sí. Es quien se lleva a los niños que han sido malos con sus padres, quienes dicen groserías, quienes no se comen sus verduras, quienes no obedecen— recitó su madre, colocando una gasa con una crema blanca que olía raro pero que ayudó a aliviar su rodilla —Por eso recuerda, Will, si eres un niño malo y me desobedeces, el boogeyman vendrá por ti y te llevará lejos de mí y ya no volveremos a vernos.

Will no había dicho nada porque lo único que había entendido es que si se portaba mal, ya no vería a su mamá. Y él amaba a su mamá, a pesar de que no dejaba que saliera a jugar mucho o que comiera dulces como los demás niños, era su mamá y él la quería.

—¿Entendiste, Will?— preguntó su madre una vez terminó de curarle la herida. El pequeño Will asintió, porque él era un niño bueno y amaba a su mamá y le haría caso de ahora en adelante para que el boogeyman no lo alejara de ella.

Sin embargo, no fue precisamente el boogeyman quien lo alejó de ella.

Dos semanas después, la muerte tocó la puerta de la familia Graham, llevándose a la mujer que lo había engendrado.

La vida de Will después de ese incidente se volvió un borrón en su pequeña mente.

Pasando de familiar en familiar, sin que alguno quisiera hacerse cargo de él. Su abuela dijo que él tenía el demonio dentro, por eso su hijo había enloquecido y se había quitado la vida, para no tener que lidiar con él y su loca mujer. Sus tíos ni siquiera lo mantuvieron un día completo.

Al ser un niño prácticamente desamparado, Will terminó en una estancia infantil hasta que se encontrase a algún familiar que fuese el indicado y estuviese calificado para hacerse cargo de él.

Pero con el paso de los días (tal vez semanas), Will comprendió que nadie iría por él.

Su madre ya no estaba y su padre se había ido hace mucho tiempo atrás y esa noche, por primera vez luego de meses de lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, lloró.

Lloró acurrucado en su cama, tragándose los hipidos y gemidos de dolor por sentirse solo en el mundo, intentando no despertar a los demás niños. Porque ellos eran más grandes y eran malos. Le jalaban el cabello y le decían cosas horribles, cosas que dolían, pero él era valiente y los ignoraba, esperando a que todos se fuesen a dormir para llorar quedito.

Los primeros días deseó que el boogeyman viniera por ellos y se los llevara, tal como su mamá había dicho, pero nada había ocurrido. Tal vez, pensó algunos días después, él sólo iba si había padres cerca y como ellos no estaban con sus familias por eso no iba. El razonamiento de Will le hizo pensar que, entonces, el boogeyman los vigilaba, sabiendo cuándo estaban con sus familias y cuando no.

Después de llorar y desahogarse miró por la ventana hacia la gran luna llena que se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo. Will, a su corta edad, quería ser como ella. Porque ella estaba cerca del cielo y tal vez así podría ver a sus papás.

Esa noche, Will pidió un deseo.

—Ya no quiero estar solo— pidió, juntando sus manos en plegaria y cerrando los ojos, concentrado. La doctora Bloom les había leído ese cuento hace unos días. Era un cuento sobre una marioneta que pedía un deseo a una estrella, pedía ser un niño de verdad para estar junto a su papá. Pero Will sabía que no podía ir con sus papás aún por lo que, pensándolo bien, deseó no estar solo.

Sin embargo, nada ocurrió y Will dejó de pedirle a la luna – ahora cuarto menguante. Dejó de creer en ella, en su madre, en las palabras de la doctora Bloom que decía que pronto saldría de ahí. Nada era real y se sentía más solo que nunca.

Al día siguiente, después de haber sido echado de los columpios, con el brazo y la rodilla raspados y un diente flojo, Will rechazó ir con sus compañeros a ver una película en la sala. Él quería estar solo. Porque a nadie le importaba que ese día fuese su cumpleaños, porque no estaba su mamá para hacerle su pastel de chocolate, no habría _feliz cumpleaños_, ni abrazos, ¡ni nada! Estaba completamente solo.

—No estás solo, pequeño— entonó una voz melodiosa cerca de la puerta. Will nunca había visto a aquel hombre, lo recordaría, porque él era bueno con las caras y los nombres, porque él conocía a todos en aquel lugar y nunca lo había visto.

Will, sabiendo que no debía hablar con extraños, le miró con el ceño fruncido. El misterioso hombre sonrió y descruzó los brazos, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo —Me alegra ver que te han enseñado a no confiar en los extraños y eso es bueno— el pequeño le miraba con recelo, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor en la rodilla —Pero no soy un extraño, soy amigo de la doctora Bloom— soltó el extraño.

El pequeño no quería creerle, pero la doctora Bloom era la única que lo trataba bien así que si él era su amigo debía ser bueno también ¿no? —¿De verdad eres su amigo?— indagó.

—Así es— respondió, posando su mirada en las camas y dibujos en las paredes —Tu nombre es Will, ¿cierto?— el pequeño asintió —¿Por qué no tienes dibujos en tu pared?— preguntó el hombre, quien ya estaba más cerca de la cama de Will, pero no le miraba a él.

—No me gusta— respondió cruzándose de brazos, silbando de dolor por su brazo raspado.

—¿Qué te pasó en el brazo?

—Me caí.

—¿Te caíste o pasó algo más?— preguntó, su tono con cierta curiosidad —No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Will, con cierto recelo, decidió que tal vez podía decirle ya que había prometido no decirle a nadie. Y su madre le había enseñado que las promesas debían ser cumplidas.

—¿De verdad lo prometes?

—Sí.

—Yo…— comenzó, nervioso, mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo —… los niños son malos conmigo. Cuando llegué sólo se burlaban de mí, luego rompían mis dibujos por eso dejé de pintar, me jalaban el cabello y escondían mis cosas— el pequeño señaló un magullado oso de peluche —… escondían al señor Oso y le quitaron un ojo.

—¿Señor Oso?

—Mi mami me lo regaló, dijo que el señor Oso me cuidaría, porque era mi amigo. Pero soy un mal amigo, porque lo dejé solo y dejé que le quitaran el ojo— respondió con los ojos llorosos.

—No eres un mal amigo, Will— respondió el hombre —mira, hasta le cociste el ojo ¿verdad?

—La doctora Bloom me ayudó, le dije que se le había caído y me enseñó a usar el dedal y la aguja— suspiró y frunció el ceño —No me has dicho tu nombre— acusó.

—Hannibal.

—¿Hannibal? Es un nombre raro— espetó pero sonrió inmediatamente después —… me gusta.

Will siguió preguntándole al hombre diferentes cosas, como en qué trabajaba, si tenía familia, porque él era curioso y quería saberlo todo; porque quería olvidarse de su soledad por un momento, sentir que alguien le ponía atención.

—¿Will?— interrumpió el hombre, al sentir la atención del menor prosiguió —Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?— el pequeño se sonrojó pero asintió con algo de efusividad, desviando la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que querían escapar, porque no habría pastel, ni abrazos, ni cantarían _feliz cumpleaños_, tal como Hannibal estaba cantando en ese momento.

Will miró al hombre y una gran sonrisa se posó en su pequeño rostro. Acompañado del canto, había un pequeño panquecito de chocolate con una vela en medio. El pequeño, feliz, apagó su velita, agradeciéndole a la luna el que le haya cumplido su deseo.

Ya no se sentía solo.

Porque Hannibal siguió yendo cada tarde para platicar con él, preguntarle sobre su día y curarle alguna herida provocada en el transcurso del día. El hombre se había vuelto el amigo de Will, _su_ amigo, sólo de él. Ni siquiera le había contado a la doctora Bloom sobre él. Porque era su amigo y no quería que nadie los separara.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes.

El juez había encontrado difícil encontrar un hogar apropiado para Will y terminó en un _internado_ – aunque Will sabía que era un orfanato, había escuchado hablar a otros niños de aquel lugar, a donde enviaban a los niños que nadie quería. Will no volvió a saber de Hannibal.

Se volvió hermético, protegiendo su cuerpo y mente de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasarle. Will no quería ser un niño débil de nueve años, no más.

Odiaba a su papá por decirle que nunca los dejaría. A su madre por decirle que si era un buen niño nada le ocurriría. A su abuela, por culparlo de lo que le había pasado a su papá. A la doctora Bloom, quien le prometió que todo estaría bien y a Hannibal, porque le había prometido estar siempre con él y no lo había cumplido.

Nadie cumplía sus promesas.

Había sido un buen niño y aún así había sufrido.

La vida no era justa.

.

Y ahora, a sus dieciocho años, al fin podía salir de aquel horrible lugar y formarse una vida. Una vida sin promesas incumplidas, sin soledad, sin temerle a la oscuridad.

Porque la oscuridad le recordaba a alguien, pero no podía recordar a quién.

Esa noche, la última noche en aquel sitio, como hace tantos años no lo hacía, miró a la luna llena pidiéndole nuevamente que cumpliera su deseo.

—Por favor— pidió, colocando sus manos en plegaria y cerrando los ojos —Ayúdame a ser feliz.

Sabía que era infantil, pero al día siguiente todo sería diferente. Buscaría un empleo, buscaría cómo entrar a la universidad, se buscaría una vida más allá de las paredes de aquel sitio.

Porque había sido un niño – _hombre _bueno y se merecía una buena vida.

No obstante, esa noche, una fuga de gas detendría sus planes… y los de otros. Otros que habían sido malos con él, otros por los que Will había pedido al boogeyman que fuese por ellos, porque no lo dejaban dormir, porque lo molestaban y lastimaban, porque él quería que el boogeyman se los llevara, pero nunca ocurrió.

Porque a sus dieciocho años seguía siendo intimidado por otros, incluso por algunos adultos y profesores. Will no sabía, no entendía por qué ellos eran así si él no les había hecho nada. _Eres muy bello_, decían, _pórtate bien y no le digas a nadie_, decían, pero Will nunca permitió que le hicieran nada, porque al cerrar los ojos y taparse con sus brazos, la oscuridad le abrigaba y le daba confort. Porque la oscuridad le hacía olvidar todo, incluso el cómo regresaba a su cama.

Will nunca lo entendió y ya era demasiado tarde para cuestionarse.

El fuego se esparció como una sombra, silenciosa y letal, por todas y cada una de las habitaciones. La alarma contra incendios nunca se activó, nadie se dio cuenta, todo sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, como si todos estuviesen dormidos, en paz, tranquilos.

Will no supo cómo, pero no estaba en su cama cuando despertó.

Él estaba lejos, en una cama amplia con dosel, cubiertas suaves y sábanas de seda. Las almohadas olían frescas, como el rocío de la mañana o el viento al atardecer. La habitación era amplia, con grandes ventanales y amplias cortinas recogidas, permitiendo ver el ocaso que pintaba de colores extravagantes el cielo. Había un par de mesitas de noche a cada lado de la cama, lámparas de noche encima de ellas. Había un clóset y un sofá, una puerta que daba a un baño y otra que daba al corredor.

El moreno parpadeó confundido. Le había ocurrido antes – lo de dormir y despertar en otro lugar – pero siempre eran sitios que conocía y aquel lugar definitivamente no lo reconocía.

Unos toques en la puerta a su derecha llamaron su atención, la palabra _adelante_ prisionera en su garganta cerrada antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando pasar a un hombre que él reconocía.

—Me alegra que estés despierto— dijo el hombre. Will frunció el ceño, intentando recordarlo. El hombre colocó una bandeja con bocadillos y se sentó al filo de la cama, esperando que el otro hablara o hiciera algo.

Cuando la comprensión llegó a las facciones de Will, preguntó —¿Hannibal?— cuando éste sonrió y asintió en respuesta, continuó —¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esta es mi casa— respondió neutral, como si hablara del clima.

—Quiero decir ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Yo te traje— su tono seguía igual, pero una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus facciones.

—Pero… yo estaba…— Will sintió un dolor en la cabeza y se frotó la frente con la mano, intentando tranquilizar la punzada.

Hannibal se acercó al menor y colocó una mano en su espalda, moviéndola de arriba abajo para tranquilizarlo. Will lentamente se sintió mejor, aliviado por la cálida mano en él.

Una voz en su cabeza le decía que no debía confiar, pero otra, aún más fuerte, le decía que él era confiable, que nadie más había cuidado de él como Hannibal lo había hecho. Aún así, recordaba estar molesto con él.

—Me dejaste— reclamó, la punzada de dolor aún presente.

—No lo hice— refutó —Estuve ahí contigo, siempre.

—Mientes— un calor extraño se abría paso por su garganta, como si hubiese comido carbón hirviendo y no pudiese tragarlo, dolía, ardía y con las manos intentó calmar el dolor, lastimándose con las uñas en el proceso.

—No Will— negó, tanto por la acusación de ser un mentiroso como por la acción del menor, quitándole las manos de la garganta ya roja por sus uñas; mantuvo sus manos entre las suyas para evitar que se lastimara más —Estuve ahí, te vi y cuidé desde lejos porque no quería que alguien me separara de ti.

—Mentiroso, ¿por qué no te presentaste?— ahora sus manos ardían, sus piernas ¿es que Hannibal no sentía calor? Sentía el sudor bajar por su frente, su cuello, espalda… maldición —¡Te esperé, Hannibal! En cada maldito cumpleaños ¡te esperé!

—Will, mírame— mantuvo ambas manos del moreno en una suya, con la otra levantó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos —mírame y dime si miento cuando te digo que sí, quería ir a verte pero no podía.

Will sabía que no podía negarlo, sus ojos decían la verdad, no haber _podido_ no significaba que no había _querido_ ir a verlo. Su cuerpo, que hasta hace unos segundos se sentía hervir, ahora se sentía liviano, fresco, liberado.

Pronto, la mano que sostenía las suyas se volvió cálida y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de Hannibal sin ser consciente de ello.

Le contó al mayor sobre su vida en aquel lugar, sobre sus planes, sobre lo que deseaba hacer de su vida de ahora en adelante.

También, sobre lo mucho que le había extrañado.

—También te extrañé, Will— declaró el mayor, posando un beso en su frente —Pero ahora que estás aquí, no creo poder estar separado de ti— su declaración calentó el pecho del menor. Hannibal había pensado en él, le había extrañado y, aunque pareciera extraño, Will deseaba que ese _extrañar_ fuese de la forma en la que él lo había extrañado.

Porque a los dieciséis años se dio cuenta de que tal vez los niños le parecían más atractivos que las niñas y que sus pensamientos y sueños giraban en torno a aquel hombre misterioso que conoció a los ocho años (aunque en aquel entonces sólo lo veía como un amigo, nada más). Pero sus hormonas habían sido muy malas, proporcionándole con lujo de detalle frases con su voz aterciopelada, sensaciones de sus manos sobre su piel, fantasías de ser tomado por el mayor después de ser rescatado de aquel lugar.

Ya había sido rescatado y ahora quería ser _comido_ por él.

—Cuidado con lo que deseas— susurró Hannibal con una sonrisa arrogante —puede que se cumpla.

Viendo un brillo peculiar en los ojos del hombre, Will se aventuró, acortando la distancia entre ambos en un beso hambriento, lleno del deseo y la lujuria del momento. Después se preocuparía por los besos dulces, en ese momento quería –_no_ lo necesitaba.

—Eso espero— respondió Will arrogante, dejándose llevar por los brazos del mayor.

.

—¿Algún superviviente?— preguntó el agente especial Jack Crawford a los bomberos que atendieron el llamado.

—Ninguno, pero seguimos buscando— respondió el capitán de la brigada con esperanza, pero ésta no llegó a sus ojos. En todos sus años de trabajo nunca se había topado con algo así de… macabro.

—¿Encontraron la causa del incendio?— inquirió nuevamente el agente, intentando no mirar la cantidad de sábanas sobre el jardín y pavimento cubriendo los cuerpos calcinados de las víctimas.

—Aparentemente fue una fuga en las cocinas, pero por la forma en la que las mangueras quedaron luego de la explosión, todo fue provocado.

—Ya veo— la mente del agente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora, tal vez un asesino en serie, un loco pirómano o algo más, necesitaba más evidencia, más información.

—Sin embargo— siguió el bombero —encontramos algo en el sótano— con esto, guió al agente a dicho lugar.

La escena que encontraron ahí superaba con creces lo de arriba. Los forenses ya estaba trabajando en ésta, pero Jack podía fácilmente visualizar la escena antes de haber sido movida. La sangre de un joven, de menos de dieciocho años (por ser la edad en la que los dejaban salir), estaba por todo el lugar. Luciría como el sitio de un homicidio de no ser porque las heridas eran auto infringidas. La navaja en la mano izquierda del joven proporcionaba una solución viable. El hecho de que la puerta se encontrase cerrada desde dentro era otra causa probable, pero las palabras escritas por toda la habitación y sus dedos ensangrentados, habiendo usado su propia sangre como tinta, eran mayor aliciente para la teoría de un suicidio – tal vez homicidio múltiple, también.

Sin embargo, la única pregunta en la mente de Jack era —¿Quién demonios es "Hannibal"?

_Hannibal_, la palabra que se repetía una y otra vez en las paredes, ventanas, suelo, muebles, incluso las heridas en el abdomen y piernas del joven formaban esa palabra.

Luego, en la autopsia, el equipo de Jack Crawford encontraría la palabra "_mío_" escrita en la espalda del joven identificado como Will Graham. Palabra hecha con lo que parecía ser un garfio y no un cuchillo, con trazos irregulares y hechas _postmortem_.

Pero no fue él y no pudo haber sido alguien más debido a la puerta.

El caso fue dejado como de lado, siendo olvidado años después al no encontrar más pistas. No había nada, en ningún lugar. Por lo que el mundo comenzó a olvidar y era mejor así.

Porque Will era feliz ahora; feliz junto a Hannibal y su pequeño mundo perfecto, donde cada día había un ocaso perfecto, donde cada mañana, tarde y noche se entregaba a ese hombre que había velado su sueño, cuidado de él, quien le había salvado.

Por quien cada día olvidaba cada vez más su vida, dedicándose única y exclusivamente a él.

Después de todo, Will había sido bueno y merecía ser feliz.

Feliz con el boogeyman que lo libró de una vida llena de soledad.


End file.
